The Awesome Way Out of a World Meeting
by Kawaii Sparkles
Summary: The meeting had been going on 3 hours and I'm sure everyone was sick of Latvia's report by now. How will Prussia, with help of Spain and France get themselves out of the meeting? One-Shot with random pairings.


The world meetings were held once a month, where all the countries would gather at a nation's capital and a meeting would be held, where each representative would give a report on the country's economy and other such matters. All in all they were long, boring and made everybody irritable.

The meeting was being held at England's in London. Any chance for the meeting to be at all interesting dwindled. The meeting had being going on for about three hours straight and they had only got through ten countries, the Italy brothers got in a fight about who _wouldn't_ do the talk, setting them back about half an hour and Germany's talk had lasted forty-five minutes.

At this point only six nations were listing to Latvia stutter through his report and the rest were on phones or whispering to each other. Prussia, sick of the torture that was Latvia's incomprehensible report, decided to liven the meeting up. He gestured to France in their secret code and he knew what to, with a note to Spain the Bad Touch Trio was ready to cause trouble.

A loud bang in the corner of room sent the nations attention to a small potted plant that was smoking. England raised a large eyebrow as the plant caught fire. Italy began panic and clung to Germany's arm, earning a glare from Romano. Like it was _his _fault when Italy grabbed him. No one seemed to going to put the tree _out_ so Austria stood to look for a fire extinguisher and promptly fell over. Hungary inspected his knotted shoe-laces will Austria attempted to give Prussia a glare but from the floor... it wasn't very intimidating.

Since the fire had yet to be put out it had spread to some curtains and caused Liechtenstein to clutch the table, getting worried. Switzerland then glared at the rest of the room who were stifling laughter. He got up (free from any falling)and threw a jug of water on the curtain. Iceland stood up and stared at the fire and, surprisingly, froze over. He shrugged and sat back down as Japan was prying Italy of Germany's arm.

America stood and cleared his throat, " All right guys, let's get back on track, let's try to the finish the meeting to today." The nations looked up at America in disbelief, since when was _America _assertive? " England and I have business tonight and I'd kinda like to get finished up today" America sat down. _Oh, okay. That makes sense_. The nations looked round to see who was next, ignoring England's bright red face.

"Hey Liet, why don't you go next? You would totally be awesome" Poland looked across to his friend.

"Then why don't you go, then?" Hungary asked.

"Like, no way. I would totally suck"

"Just do it, Poland" The blonde glared at Austria, who was back in his seat.

Poland sighed and stood as he began reading of pink piece of paper in his impossible speaking pattern, "Like, my population is now..." Poland squinted, "... totally 38,533,000. Ohh, that's big, it's like, 10 times bigger than Lithuania..." Lithuania blushed considerably.

Sick of Poland, France kicked Prussia under the table and they began 'OperationDistraction~_part two_' Prussia liked this phase, it was funny. France _loved _this phase. It consisted of feeling up England.

France shoved his arm under the table and slid his hand up England's leg. England yelped and turned bright red the smacked France the head, spluttering,

" What the _hell! _You bloody frog, I... you..it's..." England glared at France.

A purple aura surrounded America, reminiscent of one that surrounds Russia,

"What do think you're doing with _my _Iggy?" France gulped

"I'm not _your _anything" England said indignantly his cheeks screamed and was chased out the room by America, leaving England sitting, mouth slightly agape.

Prussia smirked, this was going well. Two nations had run off during meeting, albeit one of them was France, one of the trio, but they could continue without him. Spain decided it was his turn to cause trouble and turned and kissed Romano who flushed instantly. Italy turned and called

"Look, nii~chan finally got kissed" All eyes turned to Romano who glared right back at them... then grabbed Spain by tie and kissed him back violently.

Prussia laughed, it was about time that Spain made out with the Italian. England was trying to bring order back to the meeting but everyone was pretty much staring with mouths open at Spain and Romano. Germany was blushing furiously, wondering if he could getaway with doing the same to Italy... and Romano was busy at the moment, maybe he could...

Hungary was bright red and fumbling around her bag looking for her camera, Japan was doing the same. Switzerland was glaring at them, _no surprise, _and had his hand over Liechtenstein's eyes. Norway... did nothing and Denmark was on the floor laughing. Poland had stood up wandered over to Lithuania and proceeded to copy Spain and Romano.

America re-entered the room dragging a bruised and gagged France behind him and stopped short seeing the nation's glaring, blushing, making out or wishing they were. America, being the latter walked up to England and sat on him, wrapped his arms around his neck and followed in suit of Poland, Spain and Romano.

Prussia, happy with what the meeting had turned into, stood up left to play video games in the hotel room.

* * *

_Thanks' for Reading __

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


End file.
